De A à Z
by Lunara-chan
Summary: Recueil de textes de A à Z sur Fairy Tail. Une lettre, un mot : Le D comme Dépendance. Sting a un pêché mignon dont il a besoin pour survivre dans ce monde de brutes... Ou tout simplement parce que le travail de Maitre de Guilde est épuisant - y parait ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE AWAIX !
1. A comme Amitié (Laxana)

**A comme Amitié (particulière).**

Il avait découché. Une chose qui faisait assez fréquemment et qu'il assumait pleinement. Des coups d'un soir, rien de plus. C'était tout ce qui l'intéressait. Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour _l'amour et toutes ces conneries de bonne femme_. La liberté et le plaisir, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Après ça, il rentrait chez lui et tout revenait dans l'ordre. Ou presque.

« Alors, elle était bonne ? »

Langage châtié. Ton amusé. Cana Alberona se tenait avachie sur la table de la cuisine, une bière à la main et il n'était que huit heures du matin. _Cherchez l'erreur_. Laxus grogna devant cet oiseau de mauvais augure et se servit un café bien fort.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Alberona ? »

« Le vieux concierge m'a filé la clé de ton appart'. » Le regard glacial du jeune homme se posa sur elle. « Il était scandalisé que tu laisses ta petite-amie à la porte pendant que tu t'envoies en l'air avec une autre. » Avait-elle rajouté, tout sourire.

« Cela ne répond pas à ma question. »

La belle brune au teint hâlé ne perdit pas sa bonne humeur face au bloc de granit qu'était Laxus Dreyar. Celui-ci hésitait véritablement à la mettre à la porte sans écouter la véritable raison de sa présence. Parce que de toute façon, à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient s'étaient pour se balancer des piques et Cana avait tendance à être masochiste. Venir squatter chez lui était devenu un passe-temps un peu trop fréquent à son goût…

« On est amis, non ? » Dit-elle, en portant le goulot de la bouteille à sa bouche et Laxus essaya de ne pas rire jaune. « Est-ce que je te demande, moi, si cette fille était un bon coup ? »

« Tu viens de le faire. » Répondit-il du tac-o-tac.

« Et donc ? »

Il soupira. Autant parler à un mur. Cette fille était épuisante et il n'avait pas envie de combattre. Pas ce matin, en tout cas. Il avait une réunion importante dans quarante minutes et n'avait pas le temps pour ses enfantillages. Laxus se dirigea vers le couloir dans le but de prendre une bonne douche relaxante dans la plus grande _tranquillité_.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas me le dire ? »

Revenir à la charge, ça, Cana savait le faire. C'était une emmerdeuse de première, elle le savait et aimait en jouer lorsqu'il s'agissait de son vieux copain, Laxus. Ils étaient amis depuis tellement longtemps que la jeune fille avait parfois l'impression qu'ils formaient un vieux couple – où était-ce ses amis qui l'imaginaient ? Peu importe. Leur relation avait toujours été ainsi et ce n'était surement pas prêt de changer.

Cana avait décidé, cependant, de jouer à un jeu dangereux : celui de suivre Laxus jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle se mit à chantonner, toujours en compagnie de sa meilleure amie, la bière et elle sentit le jeune homme à l'imposante carrure – comparable à celle d'un athlète, se tendre. Ce n'était surement pas bon signe ! Laxus s'arrêta en plein milieu de couloir et fit face à son amie d'enfance. Il la surplombait d'une bonne tête et elle se figea sans pour autant être impressionnée. _Pfff ! Même pas peur !_

« Tu veux quoi à la fin, Cana ? » Siffla l'homme aux cheveux dorés relevés vers le ciel.

« Alors si je viens te voir, c'est forcément pour obtenir quelque chose ? »

« Tu viens m'emmerder beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude, alors oui, tu veux quelque chose. »

Un ange passa. Leurs regards se croisèrent pour qu'au final, celui de Cana se détourne vers le tableau de mauvais goût qui décorait le corridor.

« Je ne veux pas rentrer. » Avait-elle dit après un soupir ennuyé. « Je ne veux pas voir mon père. »

Laxus haussa un sourcil, mi-surpris. Alors c'était ça. Guildartz Clive était en ville, ce qui arrivait une fois tous les trente-six du mois. Les rapports entre Cana et son père étaient catastrophiques. La mère de Cana avait élevé seule sa fille et ne lui avait jamais révélé quoique ce soit sur son père pour une raison inconnue mais une fois qu'elle succomba à la maladie, la jeune Alberona se mit sur les traces de son géniteur. Elle avait mis de grands espoirs dans cette rencontre suite à la perte de sa mère et fut complètement déçue. Guildartz avait accepté son existence alors qu'il n'en savait rien mais la jugea très vite et chercha à la changer sans même apprendre à la connaitre. Une enfant désobéissante et passionnée d'alcool ne pouvait pas représenter la merveilleuse famille Clive. Surtout, après avoir rencontré sa demi-sœur si parfaite. Cana avait donc décidé de revenir habiter à Tokyo, Guildartz fut contraint d'accepter mais il veillait sur son devenir. Alors quand il était dans le coin, il faisait un maximum pour lui rappeler que sa vie ne valait pas mieux que celle d'une dépravée.

« Voilà, satisfait ? » Ajouta-t-elle sèchement.

« Tu peux rester. » Répondit le blond, nonchalant, avant de reprendre sa route.

« Wow ! Ce fut rapide ! Je fais tant pitié que ça ? »

« _Ça_, c'est quand tu es bourrée, Cana. »

« Très drôle ! » Cria-t-elle, alors qu'il refermait la porte de sa chambre sur son nez. « Pour la peine, j'ai le droit de venir avec toi ? »

Pas de réponse. _Cela aurait été étonnant de la part d'un mec qui a plus de conversation que ma bouteille de bière !_

Mais elle était soulagée. Son vieux copain ne l'avait pas mise à la porte, il avait au moins quelqu'un sur qui elle pouvait encore compter en ce bas monde. Après tout, c'était à ça que servait les amis, non ? Même s'il était vrai qu'elle abusait un peu – souvent - de cette amitié unique en son genre…

« Alberona ! » Entendit-elle hurlé à travers les cloisons. « Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu dans ma chambre ?! »

« Ah ça ! » Répondit-elle de son côté, totalement détendue. Un peu trop détendue, même. « Il n'était précisé nulle part que je n'avais pas le droit de dormir dans ton lit… ! Enfin, si on peut appeler ça _dormir._ » Avait-elle rajouté pour elle-même, un sourire en coin.

Son compère était surement entrain de l'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseaux possible – mais à la façon Laxus Dreyar qu'elle était déjà partie dans la cuisine se chercher une nouvelle bière. Peut-être une plus _forte_ ? Parce que lorsqu'il sortirait de son antre, il faudrait affronter son _ami_. Encore.

***.*.***

_Bonsoir ! Voici un recueil que je lance (encore) sur cette fois-ci, une lettre de l'alphabet = un OS ou un Drabble._

_C'est un projet que je compte faire en bonne et due forme._

_J'ai déjà écrit les trois premières lettres. Je vous laisse balancer des idées pour la lettre D ou une autre lettre. _

_Ce premier OS était un départ. J'ai choisi le Laxana parce que c'est aussi bien une amitié particulière qu'un amour vache. (Et j'avais pas forcément d'idée pour cette lettre là.) _

_La lettre B est plutôt sympa. Je vous poste l'OS bientôt, j'essaye d'avancer à côté histoire de pas poster tout d'un coup !_

_J'attends vos impressions. _

_A bientôt !_


	2. B comme Baiser

**B comme Baiser**

Sting était d'humeur massacrante. De vieux cauchemars en étaient la cause et son sommeil n'était absolument pas réparateur. L'ouverture de la porte _Eclipse_, ainsi que tous ces dragons, avaient rappelé au jeune homme ô combien la mort de Weisslogia avait été douloureuse et le temps qu'il lui fallut pour accepter cette fausse vérité. Il l'avait tué, certes, mais surement pas parce qu'il le désirait et cela revenait le hanter.

Et cela se lisait son visage fatigué. De grands cernes s'étaient logés sous ses yeux et ses cheveux blonds platine étaient encore plus en pagaille que d'habitude. Pour Lector, son meilleur ami de toujours, il faisait vraiment peur à voir et pourtant, c'était surement le dernier sur cette planète qui l'avouait à son idole. _Pour son bien_, avait-il mentionné. Ce que Sting répondit par un grognement d'outre-tombe traduisible par un bon « Rien à foutre ! ».

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice sur l'arcade droite passa les portes de la guilde avec la même délicatesse que celle d'un dragon et attira l'attention des présents. Rogue et Frosch étaient au bar, derrière lequel se trouvait Rufus s'activant à servir les quelques clients avec l'aide de Yukino qui se déplaçait avec son plateau entre les tables. Sting s'installa avec eux et commanda automatiquement un café bien long – ou une boisson miracle qui le tiendrait en forme pour une durée indéterminée sous l'œil désespéré de ses amis. Son jumeau brun au catogan relevé lui signala même que trop de caféine n'était surement pas la solution à son problème mais l'autre bougonna, le menton posé dans sa main accoudée au comptoir. _Une vraie tête de mule, celui-là_, pensa Rogue, désabusé.

« Sting. » Appela une voix sévère mais totalement envoutante et le blond se tendit sur le champ. « Aujourd'hui, tu n'échapperas pas au travail qui t'attend. »

« Mais…. » Continua-t-il de ronchonner, épuisé. « Je n'ai pas envie… »

Minerva l'observait au-dessus de son épaule voutée. Elle l'avait laissé respirer pendant trois jours et tout le monde avait été étonné par tant de tolérance de sa part, que même certains avaient cancané sur leurs dos.

« Sting, tu es le maitre de Sabertooth maintenant. » Déclara la jeune femme aux faux airs de geisha dans un japonais très formel. « Tu dois assumer tes responsabilités. »

« Hum… »

« Et tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas que l'on me _déçoive_. »

Le blond tilta, plus par mauvaise humeur que par fierté. Oui, Minerva Orlando était une femme manipulatrice qui n'éprouvait aucun scrupule et Sting en avait bavé lors de la finale des Grands Jeux Magiques. Parce qu'en plus de ça, elle était forte. Extrêmement forte, mais certainement pas assez pour vaincre Erza Scarlett. Le souvenir du courage inébranlable de la mage de Fairy Tail illumina son regard bleu ciel et se leva de son tabouret pour lui faire face.

« Comme vous venez de le dire, Ojo. » Dit le blond avec une arrogante confiance. « Je suis le maitre de Saber et par conséquent, vous n'avez surement pas le droit de me dire ce que j'ai à faire car voyez-vous, c'est _moi_ qui décide. Je ne suis surement pas à vos ordres et encore moins, votre esclave. Essayez encore une fois de menacer un de mes amis ou moi-même et-… »

Plus un son. Juste de la surprise. Rogue en avait même presque lâché son verre, tellement la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était irréelle. La Demoiselle aux longs cheveux bruns avait déposé ses fines lèvres sur celle du maitre de Saberthooth pour le faire taire... ? Lui-même n'avait pas compris ce qu'il se tramait !

« …Et ? » Répéta Minerva avec un sourire satisfait. Sting était toujours désarçonné, comme le reste de l'assistance. « J'allais justement suggérer de _t'aider_ pour que jamais cela n'arrive. Après tout, je secondais souvent mon père dans ses tâches administratives. »

La jeune Orlando attrapa les registres qu'elle avait posé sur l'une des guéridons avant de parler au Dragon Slayer et s'éloigna avec son déhanché plus que sûr de lui. Sting revenait petit à petit à la réalité et ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur elle, cette femme qui était comparable à un démon sous son apparence pulpeuse. Cette même femme qui venait de _l'embrasser_ ? Et le pire dans tout ça, était qu'il avait apprécié ce baiser. _Alors comme ça, Ojo a le béguin pour moi ?_

« On a du travail, Sting ! » Commanda la fille de Gemna alors qu'elle s'aventurait dans le couloir qui quittait la salle du bar.

Un sourire carnassier arpentait les lèvres du jeune homme et se permit de penser que pour cette fois, il ne dirait rien sur l'insolence de cette fille impérieuse. Il se décida même à la suivre, la tête haute et intérieurement excité parce qu'il pourrait peut-être se passer dans son nouveau bureau…

« Il est de nouveau en forme. » Commenta un Orga moqueur, assis à la table non loin de Rogue. « Elle sait y faire notre Ojo ! J'envierais presque Sting ! »

Le brun soupira, ennuyé.

Malheureusement, le mage de foudre n'avait pas tort.

Et Frosch l'avait joyeusement confirmé.


	3. C comme Changement

_Petit drabble pour bien commencer ce 14 juillet. Bonne lecture._

_PS: merci pour vos petites reviews, en espérant que celui-ci vous plaise aussi !_

* * *

_C comme Changement._

« Rogue-sama…? »

L'attention du jeune homme se porta sur une magnifique jeune fille aux courts cheveux nacrés et les traits de son visage sévère s'adoucirent aussitôt. Yukino lui souriait avec cette timidité attachante et personne ne pouvait résister à sa candeur, comme à sa beauté. Même pas lui, le taciturne Rogue Cheney. A vrai dire, sa présence l'apaisait machinalement et à son renvoi de Sabertooth par Maitre Gemna, il s'était rendu compte que la mage aux clés – son amie – lui manquerait. Heureusement, les choses étaient rentrées dans l'ordre et le nouveau Master des Tigres avait su la convaincre de revenir après les Grands Jeux Magiques.

« Vous avez changé quelque chose. »

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Les yeux chocolat de Yukino l'observaient si attentivement qu'il se sentit rougir et le jeune Dragon Slayer détourna son regard ardent pour se concentrer sur Sting qui jouait avec Lector et Frosch aux cartes à la table d'à côté. Il se demandait même un instant si son meilleur ami – son frère – n'avait pas oublié son devoir envers leur famille…

« J'aime beaucoup ce changement. Cela vous va bien ! »

Rogue se figea, avant de revenir vers elle. Que voulait-elle dire par _changement_ ? Qu'avait-il de plus que d'habitude ? Comprenant son trouble, la jeune Aguria porta sa main sur sa queue de cheval brune et il rougit instantanément devant cette soudaine proximité. Yukino souriait, tout en contemplant ce fameux _changement_.

« Vos cheveux ont poussé. Vous me faites penser à un samouraï ! » Avait-elle dit avec fierté. Les rougissements du jeune homme empirèrent subitement et son cœur participait à un véritable marathon olympique. « Un samouraï des temps modernes, bien entendu ! »

« Merci… » Susurra-t-il, tout en évitant ses prunelles marrons.

Son amie laissa échapper un petit rire enjoué puis se fit happer par Sting et les deux Exceeds qui lui proposèrent de participer à une véritable bataille ! Il se permit de soupirer comme si lui-même avait participé à un véritable combat et les observa silencieusement. Rogue ne s'en rendit pas compte toute suite mais ses lèvres arborait un petit sourire. Quelque chose qui avait aussi _changé_ et qu'il ne regrettait pas. Oh que non !


	4. D comme Dépendance

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le suivant que je dédie à AWAIX pour son anniversaire - en retard. Avec une petite allusion à ma TEAM, les CHOCOLATS et à celle d'AWAIX, les NOISETTES ! Donc allusion Yaoi, même si c'est vraiment très très léger !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**D comme Dépendance**

Sting ne pensait qu'à une chose. Après une dure journée de labeur, tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était de se détendre. Éplucher des rapports et comptes rendu de mission toute la journée l'avait épuisé. En plus, une certaine brune aux faux airs de geisha l'avait surveillé de près tout le temps, maitrisant ainsi son envie de se tirer fissa de son bureau car les colères de la Princesse n'étaient pas des moindres, elles valaient presque celle d'une certaine rouquine de Fairy Tail. Ces filles-là n'avaient pas acquis un « _titre royal_ » par hasard. Ah ça non !

Dans la pénombre de la nuit qui arrivait, le blond à la crinière en bataille se faufilait comme une ombre à la lumière des lampadaires. Il ne se concentra que sur une seule chose : l'odeur. Une senteur exquise qu'il connaissait par cœur, celle du chocolat. Cette friandise avait le don de le rendre excité, elle lui redonnait les ailes qu'il avait perdues après une journée en tant que Maitre de Guilde de Sabertooth et là, il en avait besoin mais _vraiment besoin_ – comme une dépendance, une drogue dont il ne pourrait jamais se passer ; surement pas depuis qu'il était voué à rester cloîtrer derrière un bureau poussiéreux.

Seulement, il en était sûr. Il ne restait plus qu'une tablette de son chocolat préféré et à une heure tardive comme celle-ci, il n'en trouverait pas d'autre.

Il avait osé.

Rien que d'ouvrir l'emballage d'aluminium, il pouvait sentir le parfum de son pêché mignon à des centaines de kilomètres et lorsqu'il passa le pas de la porte de son appartement, il constata les dégâts. Le papier était sur la table, totalement froissé avec quelques miettes que son ami Lector essayait de récupérer avec le bout de ses coussinets. Un chat normal aurait sans doute lécher la table mais cela tombait bien Lector n'était pas _un chat normal_.

Le petit animal poussa un petit gémissement d'effroi lorsqu'il aperçut le dragon dans son dos. Sting n'affichait plus la moue d'un jeune homme gentil et plaisantin, une lueur animal avait envahi son regard bleu ciel accentuant son air menaçant et il se lécha les babines comme un véritable prédateur l'aurait fait. L'exceed apeuré eut juste le temps de se pousser que le maitre de Saber se jeta sur la table pour lécher les quelques miettes de son chocolat comme si sa vie en dépendait et le raffut attira l'attention d'autres occupants de l'endroit.

Rogue avait ouvert la porte de la salle de bain avec méfiance, mais se détendit en voyant son imbécile de meilleur ami en train de vivre l'une de ses crises de manque en sucre – un rituel qui n'étonnait plus personne, d'après lui. Frosch avait rejoint son ami Lector pour l'aider à se remettre de ses émotions et le Dragon Slayer de la lumière se releva enfin, droit comme un « i » mais ses poings se serraient davantage contre leurs paumes.

« Tu as osé, Rogue. »

Les prunelles bleues de Sting rencontrèrent celles ardentes du brun aux cheveux mi- longs et le blond écarquilla un moment ses yeux, avant de se raviser avec un sérieux irréprochable. Alors comme ça, il lui restait une chance d'avoir un carré de SON chocolat ? Oh il n'allait pas la louper celle-là !

Rogue ne comprit bien que trop tard les intentions de son colocataire et se retrouva coincé contre la porte de sa salle de bain avec un dragon mâchouillant – à l'autre bout – le deuxième carré de cacao qui dépassait de sa bouche. L'air menaçant de Sting avait disparu au moment même où il avait croqué dedans et savoura totalement la texture croquante dans sa bouche tandis que le brun soupira, dépitée par tant d'enfantillage de la part d'un mage de dix-neuf ans et qui se disait maitre de sa guilde en prime. _Quelle calamité…_

« Tu peux me lâcher, maintenant ? »

L'autre enleva ses mains fermes de ses épaules tout en continuant de mâchouiller ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avec son air idiot. Rogue pensera surement la prochaine fois à _acheter sa propre tablette de cacao_ et sans noisette cette fois.

Parce oui, l'ombre et la lumière s'attiraient peut-être de par leurs différences mais n'avaient pas du tout les mêmes gouts, surtout en matière de chocolat.

Chacun avait sa préférence et pour Sting Eucliffe, c'était sans conteste celui avec les noisettes et rien qu'avec des noisettes. _Miam !_ Il ferait vraiment n'importe quoi pour en avoir ne serait-ce qu'une miette.

Mieux vaut ne pas trainer dans ses pattes à ce moment-là, c'est moi – l'auteur – qui vous le dit !

**_*** Bonus_**

« Rogue, pourquoi tu l'as mangé !? »

« J'avais faim. »

« Ce n'est pas une réponse ça ! J'ai attendu toute la journée pour en manger, bordel ! »

« Et tu en attendras une autre encore. »

« Et tu te dis mon ami ? T'es un putain d'enfoiré, oui ! »

« Il n'y avait pas ton nom marqué dessus, non plus. »

« Ah ouais ? Faut pas me le dire deux fois, mon vieux ! Lector, trouves moi un stylo, j'ai du pain sur la planche ! »

« Aye Sting-kun ! »

« Fro veut aider ! »

« Je vais marquer tout ce qui est à **MOI** ! Et tu feras plus ton malin après, Rogue ! Hahaha…. »

_**Cette friandise avait le don de le rendre excité**__… _Et c'était Rogue qui trinquait.

* * *

Voilà, j'ai trouvé ça sympa à écrire. J'imaginais très bien Sting réagir comme ça, en fait xDD

Merci de m'avoir lu, à la prochaine.

PS : Une idée pour les lettres E et F ? ;)


End file.
